smitten
by dreamlieswithin
Summary: alec is mundane and does not know about shadow world magnus seems mundane but is he really... story better than it seems..
1. Chapter 1

_Smitten_

Alec was walking towards the park, it had become his sanctuary from last week when he had seen it for the first time, whenever he would feel upset or needed to think about something he would come here . Today had been no different he was thinking about his home and had been wanting to talk to izzy and his parents he had nicely stretched his long legs on his favourite bench and was about to take a nap when a voice interrupted, "excuse me can I sit here" he looked up to see the owner of the silky voice and was met with a pair of the most gorgeous golden green eyes the man was a beauty, "um... yeah sure..." nice stutter alec he thought .

" So what is your name cutie?" alec blushed and replied "Alexander lightwood but call me alec " " a very fitting name for a very angelic guy Alexander" the name just rolled from his tongue alec could feel his cheeks burning no one except his parents called that but coming from this guy he just loved his name "what is yours?" "well you can call me the magnificent magnus bane or magnus is just fine" alec chuckled at that and magnus could swear it was the best voice he had heard

"you know blue-eyes that black hair and blue-eyes are actually my favourite combination and your eyes are the most beautiful one" alec knew he resembled a tomato by now but he replied " your eyes are beautiful too " "surely you don't mean it Alexander " "no i absolutely mean it" he replied with a frown " "well most people think they are creepy" "well i am not most people, i think they are exquisite" and magnus smiled a real smile a smile that lit up his whole face. They had been talking for a few minutes when magnus received a call "what ?now? ok i will be there in five" he muttered something like 'stupid clients' and said "Alexander as much as i hate to go now i will have to leave you in peace duty calls" alec could not keep disappointment away from his voice as he replied "okay then i will meet you later?" "definitely blue eyes call me" he said with a wink and alec could feel himself blush again and went away.

There was sparkle purple colour card with magnus's number written on it .Similing he picked it up and went to his room that he shared with jace ,his adopted brother who studied with him in the university. He was alone and thinking about the encounter when jace arrived and remarked "well atleast someone is in a happy mood" "why is it a crime to smile jace? Anyways why are you so glum any chic refused you?" "wow did you just make a joke alec? To answer your question no chic can refuse this hot piece of body" he said making a gesture towards himself " and i am sullen because i have lot of assignments to do" "so why are you so happy did you meet some hot girl or maybe some boy" he asked with an raised eyebrow "cant a person be just happy" he asked jace just shrugged in response. "what is for dinner alec i am very hungry and tired" " i made some pasta ,i ate my portion and iam going to bed good night "he said and moved before jace could protest. He had been planning to complete his assignment but all he could think was about magnus.

His mind kept repeating their conversation and he kept thinking if he would be able to see him the next day,how it would be to feel his silky hair .his caramel skin,his almond shaped eyes those plump pink lips "oh don't even go there "he reminded himself. "should i call him" but what if he was just making fun his mind reminded him ,but he did tell you to call his heart said, but what if he flirts with everybody, but if you wont take a chance how would you know. Okay maybe not a call but he would text him tomorrow.

**This is my first fanfiction i will update the second chapter soon... please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Smitten**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare...**_

_**Chapter:2 **_

_"Alec get the hell up, we are going to be late, get inside the shower now" jace shouted and dragged alec out of the bed and into the shower. As they made their way to the car jace asked "you do remember izzy is coming tomorrow and you have to pick her up right?" "yes, jace i do. you have been reminding me that once an hour for this whole week" " I just do not want you to face her wrath" jace replied nonchalantly. _

_They had reached fifteen minutes early and alec had been thinking whether to call magnus or not. With some courage he picked up his phone and dialled magnus number and waited for him to pickup "Hello" magnus sounded as if he had just woken up alec did not respond "who the hell calls me at this ungodly hour atleast man up and speak" he shouted. "i am sorry magnus, i can call you later" alec replied and was about to keep down when magnus said "no no blue eyes its ok i though some one was messing with me. I thought you had forgotten me" " i thought you were joking about calling thing" alec replied honestly "i did gave you my number darling so that you could call me and talk to me" alec blushed at darling and asked feeling guilty "did i just woke you up" " don't feel bad darling i would love to get up hearing your voice. What are you doing this early" " i am at university, i study science there" "aha science" "hey alec are you coming or not" simon shouted and added " the class is about to begin" to it. " magnus i will talk to later i have an important class that i cannot afford to miss it. Bye" "bye darling" magnus responded sadly._

_The lecture was really boring and alec felt really drowsy he needed some serious distraction or else he would sleep so he thought of texting magnus._

_Alec: hi magnus and waited for a reply which was instant_

_Magnus: hi blue eyes. What are you doing?_

_Alec: attending a really boring lectur. You?_

_Magnus: oh you poor baby! I am searching my cat..._

_Alec: you have a cat?_

_Magnus: yes honey, chairman meow. I don't know where he has ran away. can i ask you a question_

_Alec: nice name and you just did!_

_Magnus: funny Alexander. Are you free tonight_

_Alec: yes i am .why are you asking _

_Magnus: i was hoping darling that since we could not talk yesterday properly. We could gofor dinner or maybe coffee?_

_Alec: i would love to. At what time_

_Magnus: at 8. Can you come to my place darling_

_Alec: yea sure just send me your address_

_Feeling extremely happy for having a date can he call it that he thought. The time was twelve and he had another lecture at two. He went to grab lunch "hey alec" simon said "hi simon you seem happy what happened" "my best friend moved here today and she will join arts here. Its been two years since i visited her" "hey guys did you hear about the party at aline's on Friday" Helen asked. helen liked aline a lot but did not have the courage to tell her. "you guys are coming right?" "i don't know hel, my sis is coming tomorrow so she might force me. You know how much i hate parties" "come on alec it will be fun i promise" " i will try hel but no promises"._

_After attending another lecture alec went to their room and was met with the biggest dilemma what to wear he did not own a single thing apart from black except for his sweater which was holey and brown but it had faded and would have been black when he had first bought it up. He needed help but he could not ask jace, too suspicious he thought. Maybe he could borrow a shirt jace would not notice. Jace owned all colours of shirts and t-shirts and the too tight skinny jeans that he would never wear. His picked a pale light blue v neck t-sirt paired it with his black jeans and black sweaters. He tried to comb his hair and then checked the time it was seven only the address was of Brooklyn so he decided to take a walk._

_He reached there in enough amount of time and pressed the buzzer magnus voice came "hey whoever it is, come later i am waiting for a very handsome person right now" alec blushed at that but replied "magnus, its me" "oh alec, you are early come up" the door was open by the time he reached and magnus was standing nearby it he looked drop dead gorgeous his hair was spiked up he was wearing a purple tank top and tight black skin tight jeans magnus smirked when he saw alec staring with his mouth open "what would you like to drink" "water is just fine" alec said feeling extremely embarrassed for gawking at him. "the restaurant is nearby and not very fancy i thought that it would be better if we kept it simple first time" magnus said "that would be for the best "alec replied. "shall we get going then" "yes lets" alec replied and let magnus lead them._

_**I hope you enjoyed it i wanted to include their date but then it would be too long i will update another chapter soon till then. Please review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **i am sorry for such a late update but i had exams ...**

Alec felt a tingling effect when magnus held his hand. He wanted to remove his hand as they were in public but the warmth from their hands did not allow him. Magnus had a beautiful smile on his face. As they reached the restaurant the waitress showed them their table nearby the window, it was a small Ethiopian and Italian fusion restaurant and very quiet he liked it.

"So Alexander what do you do" magnus asked him after they had been properly seated. "i am studying applications of science in the Alicante university. What about you"

"oh I do business import export" magnus replied.

"wow you look so young to be doing business." "why thank you darling" he replied with a wink. "how old are you magnus" "how old do i look" he asked him back " um 22..." "more like 24 darling "

so I hope you like Ethiopian food". "um... I have never had it" "oh well don't worry darling i will order for both of us "

Magnus had ordered their kitfo raw. there were also luscious tibs, doro wat, a spicy red onion stew dish, mashed lentils and collards, and all of it laid out atop the thick spongy Ethiopian bread known as injera. The Italian part was represented by a heap of penne.

"so tell me about yourself" magnus said. " there is not much about me" he replied looking down and not meeting his eyes. "come on darling. I want to know you. You know what let us play twenty questions. So what is your favourite book" "the silence of the lambs. what is your favourite colour" "blue" magnus answered and Alec blushed at that. "so when did you know you were gay" alec looked at him all the red colour drained from his face but he answered " I was 14 when i felt myself attracted to guys and i came out to my parents last year. My siblings knew when i was 16 and they convinced me to come out after i closed out myself from everyone"

"how did your parents take it" "My mother was okay with it, it was my dad who could not believe it and he thought that it would affect their carriers considering him to be big lawyer and her a surgeon but he came around"

"so why do your sweaters have holes" he asked to lighten the serious mood that had surrounded them. "they do not have holes" he said defensively" magnus just touched a hole to emphasis his point. "they feel comfortable and secure" "well you can buy new sweaters without holes" "it is just one hole" magnus raised his eyebrow at that and said "you know what i am taking you shopping with me" Alexander sputtered at that "what no way. I hate shopping. Izzy has tried to take me and fail innumerable times". "oh please Alexander i promise it will be fun. Please he said and alec just couldn't say no to those eyes" "okay" "yay blue eyes, so it will be our second date" Alexander blushed at that.

Magnus paid the bill after alec had insisted on him paying. The evening had been beautiful alec had never told his coming out story to anyone but with magnus he felt secure and happy. Their hands were clutched together and they were walking slowly under the moonlight. None of them spoke anything, not wanting to break the beautiful aura around them it was not awkward it was peaceful each relished the feeling of other. They reached magnus apartment none wanting to leave they looked at each other and leaned forward with their lips meeting soft and gentle. Magnus pulled alec by his waist and alec placed his arms on magnus shoulders closing the distance between them. Their surroundings long forgotten. They separated after air became a necessity and magnus moved to his cheek and then his neck where he began sucking an kissing and alec moaned and held magnus extremely close and grasped his hair which made magnus make beautiful noises he then drew magnus lips to him and began kissing it. It felt like they just could not stop and alec wanted to feel the beautiful skin of magnus he place his hands on his shirt when his phone rang.

"hello" he yelled at it "dude where are you" jace shouted through the other end "do you realise what time it is" "jace i am on my way i will talk to you later" and he hanged up not knowing what to say anymore. "Magnus i will have to leave now. magnus face fell at that so he added " I really loved our dinner and would like to do it again". "well then blue eyes how about next Friday" "perfect" he replied. "we can meet early as we have to go for shopping i hope you dint forget that" alec groaned at that and as he was leaving magnus grabbed him and placed a kiss on his lips it felt like fire and ended too quickly for his liking. "bye, good night blue eyes" and closed the door as alec left.

**Please review **** i promise to update quickly...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where were you this late" was the first question he got as soon as he reached. "I was out on a date" he replied. "You had a date and you did not even tell me, who was it" he asked "you don't know him his name is Magnus bane, someone I met a few days back, he is a businessman"

"Dude you are changing" he said and added after Alec raised an eyebrow "I mean you don't go on a date with any random stranger you are the responsible one"

"I know jace, but he is different" with an edge to his voice "just looking out for you don't want you to get hurt in the end""I know and thanks for that". "Well then I hope you remember you have to pick Isabelle tomorrow morning from the airport so, you better go sleep" "oh shit I totally forgot about that well good night then" he replied and went to his bed. All that night he dreamt of a certain green eyed man.

"Alec" izzy shouted from a distance and ran towards him as soon as he located her "I missed you so much brother" and threw her arms over him and gave a hug." You know max misses you a lot and so do our parents you should call them more frequently" "I miss them too a lot izzy".

"So izzy you coming to the party this Friday "jace asked her "there is a party?"she asked angrily "why did you not tell me about it alec" "well it's been only 4 hours since you arrived and i am not going to go" alec answered her "it does not matter we are going to the party, you will introduce me to all your friends and we are going shopping tomorrow" she declared "what ? No way" alec shouted at her "I won't take no for an answer, I am here only for a week don't ruin it please" "okay" he replied and began thinking about and remembered that magnus wanted to take him shopping too.

"Hey izzy do you mind if I invite a friend of mine to come shopping with us?" "No I don't but who is this friend of yours? " "Oh you will see" is all he replied and went to call magnus

He began to call magnus "Hi darling miss me"

"Hello magnus I was wondering if you were free this evening" Wow darling you move real fast" Alec could feel his cheeks burning and before he could retort magnus continued "And to answer your question I just cancelled an appointment so yes I am free, did you have plans?"

"My sister wants to go shopping with me, I was hoping that you could join us" He asked hopefully "Isn't that supposed to be a family event" magnus asked "well truth be told I don't like shopping and thought that you could make it better for me and you wanted to take me for it so its win win for both of us"

"Well when you put like that I cannot argue anymore I will meet you at the mall at 6 then"

"Yes okay meet you then" he replied feeling extremely happy. Now all head to worry was about his look, magnus had seen him in a his holey jeans and liked him (or so he hoped) but it still did not hurt anyone to play dress up once in a while

"Hey izzy how do I look?" he asked his sister "Woah! who are you and what did you do with my brother"

"haha very funny izzy now answer me" "your hair needs some styling wait let me do it for you, is this for that friend of yours" he blushed "oh my god it is! You have tell me all about him, come on now spill the beans"

Alec looked at her incredulously "there is nothing to spill and you will meet him at the mall "he replied, "Oh come on just some itsy bitsy information " "Do you want to be late for shopping " he asked her which fortunately distracted her "Oh no come on let us get going".

After reaching mall they waited for five minutes when magnus arrived and alec could feel a smile on his face was placed unconsciously. "Wow he looks great Alec my respect on you has grown more" izzy commented and he blushed and nodded.

"Hello darling and who might this charming lady be" magnus asked with his last word directed towards izzy. "Magnus this is my sister Isabelle and izzy this is magnus my... friend"he added the last part after a bit of thinking to which magnus chuckled.

"Wow I did not know that my brother had it in him, and u have to tell me where you got those shoes" she said to magnus to which he replies "only if you tell me where you bought that jacket"

"You Alec never told me that he had a stylish sister like you" "he did not tell me about you too you know that traitor he is" she said "guys will you stop like I am not here" they both ignored him.

They both decided what would look good for Alec and despite Alec's protest bought huge amount of clothes. "So magnus are you coming for the party this Friday" Isabelle asked him "I don't know, we had a date on that day" "Oh so that is why you refused to come to party?" she asked alec to which he replied with a nod. "Well you guys can go to your date next week. This week please come to the party, I will leave after this" she asked magnus with an innocent face.

"You know that face never works on me but I will change that only this once only for Alexander that is if he does not have a problem and is free next Friday" "of course "she replied and turned to alec with a questioning glance "what no I don't have a problem" was all that alec replied. "Yea" she shouted like a little kid who was granted a candy both magnus and Alec rolled their eyes. They all said their goodbyes with both Alec and izzy receiving a kiss on their cheeks.

"Wow alec why did you not tell me you had such a hot boyfriend "izzy said as they reached their room "he is not my boyfriend izzy we just met last week and went on a date that is it". "But you like him don't deny it" she said. "Yes I do but i am afraid as to what will happen" he replied "what do you mean?" "I mean if something happens between us then it will be my first and I don't want to screw that "

"hey don't worry nothing will happen like that , it is time that you enjoyed your life too and you know what I cannot wait for this Friday to come" she said "Me too izzy" he replied with a smile

**So did you like it? Reviews please? Was it good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi i am back**

"Alec are you ready?"Izzy shouted from other room. "Yea just a sec" when he came out Izzy was stunned, he was wearing a dark mustard skin tight jeans with blue shirt and maroon jacket and he had styled his hair, overall he looked gorgeous. "Wow bro, I didn't know you had it in you, the only thing missing is eyeliner" Alec first blushed at her comment then stared in horror "No Izzy, no eyeliner" "come on little bit won't hurt anyone and it will bring your eyes out" "Okay but just this once" after putting her blue eyeliner on him she watched her handiwork proudly and declared "all done now let's go".

Jace had already left for the party, they were about to meet Magnus at Aline's. By the time they reached Magnus had been waiting for them. Izzy smiled at him and went inside to find Jace. Alec looked at him for a long minute and then broke the silence "I hope you were not waiting for long". "No darling I was not and I must say that you look delicious today" at that Alec blushed and replied "You don't look bad yourself. So shall we go inside" and offered the other his hand which the other took gladly.

Inside Aline came to hug Alec followed by Helen and took them to their little group who were seated away from the small dancing floor. Alec could see that Izzy was sitting near Simon and Jace was sitting near Clary when they reached everyone turned to look at them and their intertwined hands. Alec followed their gaze and Magnus feared that he may remove his hand but instead the other looked and declared "Guys this is my boyfriend Magnus" and looked at the other with a questioning glance, to be reassured by the big smile that hung on Magnus face.

After sometime everybody had drinks except Alec who refused by saying that atleast someone had to be responsible. Later everyone moved out to dancing floor leaving Magnus and Alec who looked at each other when the later spoke "I am sorry" at the questioning glance from the other he further explained "You know for not asking your permission before the declaration" Magnus just laughed at how adorable the other looked and replied "Never apologise for something like that, I am really happy that you did it" and leaned to kiss him. When they broke away both smiled at each other and Alec leaned again when suddenly a huge crash sound came from the other room.

They ran to see what had happened to find that a huge fight had begun between Jace and the other guy called Jonathon and his friends were beating other people, girls were screaming. Alec looked to Magnus and he could swore he saw the later snap his fingers and blue light emitted from them and the whole hall froze for a minute before recovering as if nothing had happened as Jonathon and his friends left the place. Alec looked at his boyfriend with the biggest shock expression he could conjure up and asked "What was that, what did you do?" Magnus was himself shocked with his involuntary reaction and thought for an appropriate answer "I am sorry Alec but I cannot really tell you. Please forgive me" and he turned to leave when he heard "But you owe me a an explanation" from Alec there was huge amount of sadness in that voice so he sighed and turned and said "I guess I do, but not here and I don't know if you will even believe me" "Try me" was all the response he got. They left Jace and Izzy in the home and went for a walk.

After two hours of walking where Magnus talked and Alec listened they reached a park and sat on a beach nearby the former finished his story. "So what you are trying to tell me is you are a warlock and four hundred years old" "nearly four hundred years old. Out of all that I said you caught that" and he laughed. "Well what can I say that is a huge number and you really don't look a day more than nineteen" and he also laughed. "So are you okay with this" at the questioning look from Alec he continued "I mean us " Alec thought for a minute and replied "Only if you promise to tell me your whole story someday" "I will have to think it is not so easy. I am not really very proud of my past" Magnus replied. "But that has what made you what you are today" Alec stated "Well if you say like that I may tell you someday" "That is all I ask of you" he smiled and intertwined their hands.

"I am really surprised that you have not asked me for the most basic request that people tend to do" Magnus said after some time. "I have been wanting to but did not know if it would offend you so can you really show me some magic" he asked sheepishly Magnus just laughed thinking that how adorable Alec looked and then there was huge amount of fireworks behind them and their names together came up on the sky" Alec had his mouth wide opened whereas Magnus kept looking at him as the most precious thing. "Wow that is really incredible." "That is just a small sample of what I can do" when Alec looked at him questioningly he explained "I am the high warlock of Brooklyn and I have not earned that title for performing small tricks only the wealthiest people can afford my smallest of spells. I would show my office later. Let us just enjoy our present right now." and they looked at the beautiful sunset with Alec wondering how had his life become a story out of movie and what would become of their future, but he let that thought pass and like Magnus said he just enjoyed their present and watched the beautiful sunrise before their eyes.

**So did you like it? Do review follow and favourite. **


End file.
